rpgworldfandomcom-20200214-history
New Empire
The New Empire's history & background Under the ruthless doctrines of Grand Admiral Nagel, and after the Battle of Coruscant, the weak, insignificant Imperial Remnant took power and became the Galactic force of dominance known as the New Empire, christened without the influence of Palpatine. Waging war against both the Alliance and Force Sensitives at large, they maintain a brutal training regiment in order to condition their troops into the best shape possible. The Galactic Empire now compromises all of the former Empire, the former Galactic Alliance, and the Desert Wind Union. All factions have set aside their differences and have decided to join together as one combined Empire under the leadership of Nagel. Headquarters on both the planets Fondor, Bastion, and Coruscant coordinate the entirety of the Imperial might. Members of the Galactic Empire The following is a comprehensive list of characters that are members of the Galactic Empire: Galactic Authority: ::Grand Admiral Nagel Senior Advisors: ::David.J.Sunfell - Senior Naval Advisor Advisory Council of Moffs (Five Only): ::Moff Hellen Macarther ::Morlish Veed ::Moff Harley Asc'lern ::Moff John Kegel ::Moff Velve Zauviir Imperial Army Officers: ::High General Wolfgang Olin ::Maj. Gen. Adamska ::Maj. Gen. Pido Geraf ::Colonel Colin "Patch" Vans TK-698 ::Colonel Ross Christoph ::Lt. Colonel Andrew J. Davis ::Lt. Colonel Setti Foror ::Captain Jason "Tank" Blackburn TK-166 ::Captain Lukas Wilhelm ::2nd Lieutenant Kivan Dresarri ::2nd. Lt. Crix Crams ::2nd Lieutenant Steven Zeller ::2nd. Lt. Naholan ::O.Cdt Ardan Kepal ::O.Cdt Veronica Tannis (TK-117) ::O.Cdt Sean Kaldera Imperial Armed Forces: ::Major General Russell Howell (TK-555) ::Brig. Gen. Bey Nayker (TK-421) ::1st. Lt. Roger Wilco (TK-911) ::1st. Lt. Atror Skylighter (TK-137) ::1st. Lt. Conklen Arson (EC-702) ::2nd. Lt. Walter O'Brian (TK-262/Scout) ::2nd. Lt. Mik Dregg ::M. Sgt. Delia Corteal (TK-427/Medic) ::M. Sgt. Roland (TK-331) ::M. Sgt. Geric Tsar (EX-ISC 694) ::M. Sgt. Jason ::M. Sgt. Norel (TK-777) ::M. Sgt. Corren Beron (TK-6398) ::Sgt. Jim Croese TK-2289 ::Sgt. Orant (TK-942) ::Sgt. Cjr TK-33 ::Sgt. Jorek Talms (TK-422) ::Sgt. Walt (TK-357/Scout) ::Cpl. Jeff Percy (TK-409) ::Cpl. Severus Mailstrum (TK-5436) ::Cpl. Cale Canos (TK-2764) ::Cpl. Janek Stuken (TK-5580) ::Cpl. Hado Kraik ::Cpl. Renz (TK-1224 Scout) ::L. Cpl. Mcsan (TK-946/Scout) ::L. Cpl. Mellisa Wiki (TK-1989) ::Pvt. Simon Arch TK-1831 ::Jack Alico TK-348 ::Pfc. Sandrin (TK-484) ::Pvt. Bredic (TK-248) ::Pvt. Northerns (TK-858505) ::Pvt. Kendor (TK- 543-Scout) ::Pvt. Serta Far'Lak (TK-437) ::Pvt. Kharon (TK-527) ::Pvt. L. Zeppelin (TK-666) ::Pvt. Ibils (TK-921) ::Pvt. Hatake ::Pvt. Altec (TK-5938) ::Pvt. Keith Smithers (TK-721) ::Pvt. Cameron Callyer (TK-733) ::Pvt. Kain Cabal (TK-1240) ::Pvt. Xek (TK-468) ::Pvt. Moy Drylo ::Pvt. Havok (TK-115) ::Pvt Becc Technicians and Engineers: ::Technician Rachel Howell ::ERT 'Hack' Briggs ::EDC Samuel Roshuir ::MCGO Manfred Stockman Imperial Navy Officers: ::Admiral Vindar Xenth ::Admiral Norz ::Rear Admiral Yoklur Starsider ::Vice Admiral Thracius Sidonius ::Commodore James Folen ::Commodore Xeng Masakari ::Commodore Itira ::Commodore Azymn ::Commodore Levai Norash ::Line Captain Sirius Vassic ::Line Captain Joshua Cameron ::Captain John H. Pelgrin ::Captain Evan Harmoning (NPC) ::Captain Freem Elari ::Captain Montressori ::Commander Jordan Sanria ::Commander Dalon ::Lt. Commander Lukt ::Lt.Cmdr. Ariel Meyvn ::First Lieutenant Dapix Splinik ::Second Lieutenant Emile Skorpio ::Petty Officer Joran Remora ::Petty Officer Dieter Nargazz ::Ensign Tamora Dregg Starfighter Corps: ::Flight General Hector Grant ::Sqd.Ldr. Monterency ::Flt. Sgt. Morgen ::Flt. Cdt. Miles ::Flt. Cdt. Herack ::Flt. Cdt. Hall Category: Factions